Durable Items
Durable items are those that are not consumed after use. Some have passive effects, though most are gifts. These items can be found in various shops. Only gift items may be given to another player. Passive Items Passive items are items which have a sustained effect and can not be given to another player. Ring of Resistance * An unadorned ring of enchanted blue-black granite - possession of this ring makes a vampire less likely to be moved by Scrolls of Turning. The Ring of Resistance was introduced September 5, 2011 and offers increased resistance to the movement effect of a Scroll of Turning. It is unknown what the rate of this resistance is or how it stacks with the Stamina power. In-game news refers to only a "minor" effect. Safety Deposit Box Key Introduced on July 26, 2008, The Safety Deposit Box Key is available only at the stationary shop, The Cloister of Secrets. This key adds a storage function at all Bank locations. This function allows the user to store and withdraw items at their leisure. The storage function works across all banks, allowing a user to place and item in one bank and withdraw it from any other. Flowers placed in the storage function will not decay. Because this item is bought at a stationary shop, it is not affected by the Charisma power and costs 11,000 coins. Scroll of Accounting * Possessing this scroll allows the holder to view the state of their bank account at any time. Added to the game on May 13, 2007, the Scroll of Accounting allows its owner to view their Bank balance anytime, anywhere. To access this information, the user must click on the My Vampire page and find their Possessions list, where they will find the following text: * Scroll of Accounting (1) (<#> coins in bank) Gift Items Gift items can be kept or given to another player. Other than being decorative, these items serve no purpose on the grid. They are sometimes used in or as the basis for role-play. To give an item to another player, click More Commands on the main screen and select the item, recipient, and number of items. Unless noted otherwise, gift items are not affected by the Charisma power. Amulet of Insidious Illusions * A replica of a very ornate heirloom made out of mysterious metals and gems, forged and crafted by those who dwell within the Cloister of Secrets. And it -is- just a replica. Available only at the Cloister of Secrets for 88,000 coins. Book of Spells * A Book of Spells, Alchemy, Potions and other Secrets. The book is bound in black leather with a gold pentagram printed on front. When open, the parchment pages are worn and cracked at the edges. On the pages is ancient text written in Latin. Available only at the Eternal Aubade of Mystical Treasures for 44,999 coins. Compass * An antique brass, pocket compass with inlaid mother of pearl compass rose, the needle point a small fleur-de-lis. An inscription inside the lid reads, "With me, you will never be lost." Available only at The White House for 11,999 coins. Crystal Music Box * A Crystal music box in the shape of a heart that plays ''Moonlight Sonata. It seems to attract others as it plays and it will glow blood red in the light of a full moon. A tag inside reads: Hand made by Mermaids in the Lost City of Atlantis.'' Available only at the Eternal Aubade of Mystical Treasures for 25,000 coins. Diamond Ring * A flawless diamond is set amongst a number of smaller diamonds, light reflecting through the facets into sparkling rainbows. The arrangement is itself set into a simple unassuming gold band. Available at any Magic shop, the Silver Apothecary, or the Cloister of Secrets.' Diamond Succubus Earrings * A pair of diamond tear drop shaped earrings set below a series of other smaller diamonds that make up a shape of butterfly wings. A tag that comes with them reads: These earrings were hand retrieved from a Succubus in Realm of Reflections. Available only at the Eternal Aubade of Mystical Treasures for 125,000 coins. Dragon's Egg * A large purple and green egg about the size of the buyers head. It is decorated with gold, diamonds and rubies attached to the shell. A tag reads: Authentic Dragons egg, handle with care. Available only at the Eternal Aubade of Mystical Treasures for 17,499 coins. Flask of Heinous Deceptions * A replica of an ancient artifact. This replica is made out of stainless steel with high-polish finish. Like the original, it has kanji-like sigils carved all over it. It is rumoured that the original contained an elixir of sorts. The replica is empty. Available only at the Cloister of Secrets for 77,000 coins. Golden Ring * A 6mm wide 24k gold ring with multiple millgrain grooves and frosted finish centre. Available only at the Cloister of Secrets for 99,000 coins. Hand Mirror of Truth * An ivory and crystal hand mirror. It is decorated throughout with silver roses, vines and leaves. A tag reads: This artifact was taken from the crystal realm of Hades. It shows only the truth about the one who peers into its reflection. Available only at the Eternal Aubade of Mystical Treasures for 35,000 coins. Kitten * A kitten the size of the buyers palm wearing a red collar bearing a golden tag engraved with the following, This kitten has been rescued from the city streets by Wyndcryer. Available only at the Eternal Aubade of Mystical Treasures for 10,000 coins. Memorial Candle * Supplied by the NightWatch, an elegant candle burns eternally bright as we remember our lost loved ones for all time. Available only at the NightWatch Headquarters (located southeast of Larch & 51) for 200 coins. When standing at the Graveyard (located southeast of Larch & 50) an option appears to place this item at the grave. This is most often done during memorial services for members of the community who have passed away. '''Please note that the Graveyard is a strict non-robbing and non-combat zone. Necklace with Locket * A gold chain necklace with a heart-shaped locket. Available only at the Cloister of Secrets for 55,000 coins. Onyx Coffin * A coffin is crafted out of Onyx with Steel plates, rounded corners and side bars on each side. Inside the bed is finished with red velvet. A manual states that it can be lined with soil from buyer's homeland and sophisticated locking mechanism. Available only at the Eternal Aubade of Mystical Treasures for 75,000 coins. Pewter Celtic Cross * A braided leather cord necklace with a simple pewter celtic cross pendant. Available only at the White House for 10,000 coins. Pewter Tankard * A heavy ornate pewter tankard embossed with a fleur-de-lis and a handle molded to resemble a skeleton. Perfect for drinking and/or bashing over someone's head during a pub brawl. Available only at the White House for 15,000 coins. Platinum Puzzle Rings * A large platinum ring made up of 8 unique interweaving ringlets. A single black diamond is embedded into the top middle ringlet. A tag reads: A vow is sacred, if removed the ring will fall apart like the vow it symbolized. Available only at the Eternal Aubade of Mystical Treasures for 115,000 coins. Ritual Gown * A beautiful white lace evening gown. A tag reads: This mystical gown may appear to be any color or design the wearer wishes. The spell will only last for 12 hours a day before returning to its natural state. Available only at the Eternal Aubade of Mystical Treasures for 55,000 coins. Silver Pocket Watch * A classic silver pocket watch and chain, but the face has a 13th hour. Inside the cap an inscription reads: If time could stand still. For the possessor of this watch, time will stand still for one hour a day at the stroke of 12 a.m. Available only at the Eternal Aubade of Mystical Treasures for 20,000 coins. Silver Ruby Dagger * A dagger with a Silver double edged blade 8 inches long and Ruby encrusted Ivory handle. A small inscription on the underside of the blade reads: ''Forged in the deepest, darkest abyss of Hades by Hephaestus. Available only at the Eternal Aubade of Mystical Treasures for 65,000 coins. Titanium-Platinum Ring * ''Platinum is the hardest and the most valuable of the precious metals. Its intense lustre remains intact over the years. This unique ring measures 7mm in width and has combined Platinum inlays with aircraft grade Titanium and Tungsten Carbide. Available only at the Cloister of Secrets for 110,000 coins. Wolf Pup * A Wolf Puppy the size of the buyer's palm with a blue collar with a golden tag engraved with the following: This wolf pup has been rescued from the wild by Cujo and Mad Max. Available only at the Eternal Aubade of Mystical Treasures for 12,500 coins.